The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and an image processing system.
For example, a CT (computed tomography) apparatus (or a CT system; hereinafter, the same) that utilizes X-rays output from an X-ray source or an apparatus (or a system; hereinafter, the same) having a tomosynthesis function that utilizes X-rays is widely used in the medical field, for example. JP-A-2004-329784 describes a technology relating to a CT apparatus that utilizes X-rays.